The Eurovision Hunger Games
The Eurovision Hunger Games is a TV series based on The Hunger Games book and movie series. Backstory Ever since 1956, an annual song contest known as the Eurovision Song Contest was held in Europe. However, when the global warming became worse, Europe was running out of food. Italy got all of the food for themselves, leaving the other European countries unsatisfied. In summer 2019, the other countries started rebelling against Italy, leading to a big war with only 13 remaining countries. Italy took over the other 12 remaining European countries, as well as Australia, and Italy became known as the Capitol, while the other European countries became Districts 1-12 and Australia became District 13. In 2020, Italy wanted to continue the Eurovision, but the competition turned into something completely different. Instead of being a friendly song contest where countries voted for the winner, it became a fighting contest with only one survivor. Every year since 2020, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each District was forced to take part in the Eurovision, which became also known as the Hunger Games. The people taking part in the competition were known as tributes. Because Australia refused to take part in the competition, Italy destroyed the country completely (or at least they thought they did). Some of the previous Eurovision Song Contest winners became known with different names, such as Mr. Lordi (the main singer of the band Lordi who won the contest in 2006) becoming known as Haymitch Abernathy and Dana (the winner of the contest in 1970) became known as Mags. Plot Season 1 It's the year 2029 and the 74th Eurovision is about to start. Primrose Everdeen is chosen as the female tribute from District 12, but her older sister Katniss Everdeen volunteers. Peeta Mellark is chosen as the male tribute. However, Katniss and Peeta seem to like each other. When the Hunger Games start, twists happen, which lead to Katniss forming an alliance with Rue, a girl from District 11, and eventually faking a romantic relationship with Peeta. Season 2 Katniss, Prim and a new character discover the true secrets of the Eurovision. Season 3 The 75th Eurovision is going to be special, because the tributes are winners of previous Eurovisions. Episodes Season 1 *The Volunteer Characters Main * Katniss Everdeen (District 12) * Peeta Mellark (District 12) * Primrose Everdeen (District 12) * Haymitch Abernathy (Mr. Lordi) (District 12) * Effie Trinket (The Capitol) * Coriolanus Snow (The Capitol) * Finnick Odair (District 4) * Annie Cresta (District 4) * Beetee Latier (District 3) * Johanna Mason (District 7) Season 1 * Rue (District 11) * Thresh (District 11) * Cato (District 2) * Clove (District 2) * Marvel (District 1) * Glimmer (District 1) * Foxface (District 5) * Marina (District 4) Season 2 * Loreen (District 11) Season 3 * Cashmere (District 1) * Gloss (District 1) * Enobaria (District 2) * Brutus (District 2) * Wiress (Sandra Kim) (District 3) * Mags (Dana) (District 4) * Katrina Leskanich (District 5) * Unnamed past Hunger Games winner (District 5) * Conchita Wurst (District 6) * Unnamed past Hunger Games winner (District 6) * Blight (District 7) * Woof (District 8) * Cecelia (District 8) * Emmelie de Forest (District 9) * Niels "Noller" Olsen (District 9) * Alexander Rybak (District 10) * Rolf Løvland (District 10) * Måns Zelmerlöw (District 11) * Carola Häggkvist (District 11) Countries This is the full list of countries featured in the series. * The Capitol: Italy * District 1: France * District 2: The Netherlands * District 3: Belgium * District 4: Ireland * District 5: The United Kingdom * District 6: Austria * District 7: Switzerland * District 8: Germany * District 9: Denmark * District 10: Norway * District 11: Sweden * District 12: Finland * District 13: Australia Trivia * Gale, a notable character from The Hunger Games series, is completely absent. * Season 1 and Season 3 are the seasons that most resemble the original series. * The countries that won in 2016-2019 in the series are France (Cashmere and Gloss), Belgium (Beetee), Germany (a band with Woof and Cecelia) and Switzerland (Blight). Cashmere and Gloss won in 2019, but it is unknown in which order the others won. * The winners from 2020-2028 are Finnick Odair (2020), Annie Cresta (2025), Johanna Mason (2026), Enobaria, Brutus, an unnamed winner from District 5, an unnamed winner from District 6, and the other winners are most likely from District 1. Category:Television Category:TV Shows Category:PetStarPlanet Category:The Hunger Games